harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Female Death Eater at the Graveyard
I am currently searching for the identity of this woman i will write when i find out --[[User:Bongo2009|'Bongo2009']] [[User_talk:Bongo2009|'Talk']] 16:08, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Unless she is credited as a certain individual, or another offcial source discloses her identity, it's not possible. Jayden Matthews 16:10, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Article title Wouldn't "Unidentified female Death Eater 2" or something similar be a better title for this article? -Smonocco 16:18, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Nope it just says "Olivia Higginbottom - Death Eater" unidentified death eater 2 would be better i reckon --[[User:Bongo2009|'Bongo2009']] [[User_talk:Bongo2009|'Talk']] 16:21, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Never mind, I hadnt read the article properly and had assumed she was a Death Eater -Smonocco 16:21, 10 August 2009 (UTC) She is credited as "Death Eater", so she was one. As for the title, Unidentified female Death Eater (graveyard) would be more appropriate. Jayden Matthews 16:23, 10 August 2009 (UTC) its not Alecto Carrow, she is played by Suzanne Toase, she is probally just an extra to make more people around Voldemort --[[User:Bongo2009|'Bongo2009']] [[User_talk:Bongo2009|'Talk']] 16:35, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :She could possbily represent Alecto, as we all know the films replace actresses. *cough* Lavender Brown *cough*, no matter how inconsistant the choice is. Patr0nus 16:59, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::Alecto Carrow was first introduced in the HBP novel, which was released in July 2005, when the GoF movie was still in production. Unless JKR told the filmmakers about Alecto in advance, they couldn't have known about her yet, and I don't see JKR going through the trouble of letting them know about Alecto just so that her character could included in the background of a scene. LK ::I also think that article titles should ideally give some indication of the article's subject. "Unidentified female Death Eater 1" and "Unidentified female Death Eater 2" don't meet this standard because numbers aren't really an informative distinction. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 22:17, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Could she be Gregory Goyle's mother? See Talk: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)--Rodolphus 12:59, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Bumping--Rodolphus 16:52, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Voldemort doesn't say Goyle twice. He says: "Crabbe! Ah, Macnair! Goyle!" Truth is, she could be any number of individuals. Jayden Matthews 18:39, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : :No, the Goyle he says he walks past without taking of any mask, but the other Goyle he says, he takes of a mask. I'm just saying it would be (Like Elsa Goyle) would be better then the other one. 20:26, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::But Voldemort doesn't say "Goyle" twice. He says "Crabbe", then a grunt, "Macnair" and then "Goyle". He only says "Goyle" once. As such, merging this with Gregory Goyle's mother is adding speculation with no basis to the wiki. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 21:51, June 29, 2010 (UTC) DH film She appears in dh? In a dh trailer said a witch behind voldemort that looks like it, but we can not prove it. I think it must be deleted.Pol 871 20:26, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Huh... So Merula Snyde ''did '' waste her life? :P Maester Martin (talk) 13:40, March 17, 2019 (UTC)